minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ender Epidemic: Part 3/Transcript
(Lukas, Petra, and Ivor are walking back to the temple, each more worried than the last. Lukas is cradling the unconscious Jesse in his arms. Jesse looks noticeably pale, as well as being completely motionless; the only thing to hint she is still alive is her steady breathing. The three reach the temple to see Radar seemingly waiting for them. Immediately, he notices Jesse.) Radar: Oh, man... What happened to her? Is she okay? Lukas: It's a little bit of a long story. But she seems alive, so that's good. Radar: Okay. (He smiles a little, knowing this.) Lukas: (After returning Radar's smile, he carries Jesse up to her room and gently lays her on her bed.) (whispering) Sweet dreams, Jesse girl. Olivia: (She sees Lukas coming down the stairs.) Hey, Lukas. How's Jesse? Lukas: Still alive. That's a good sign, right? Olivia: Yeah. Radar: I hope she ends up okay. Lukas: (He immediately looks depressed.) We all do. (Meanwhile, in Jesse's room, she wakes up. Jesse tries to move, but immediately winces in pain, lying back on her bed. She wonders how she got like this, why she can't move. The last thing she remembered was Lukas carrying her to the temple. Back in the main room, the entire New Order appears to be conducting some sort of meeting.) Lukas: So, one of us watches Jesse all the time? Petra: Yeah. We'd rotate out every day. Each of us has a different day. Radar: Sounds good. (He grins happily.) Lukas: I'll take today. Petra: Great! So Lukas has Sunday... Who wants Monday? Ivor: I will. Petra: Okay. So, Lukas has Sunday, Ivor has Monday... Radar, you want Tuesday or should I take it? Radar: I've got it. Petra: Okay. (Eventually, they decide Axel will have Wednesday, Olivia has Thursday, Jay has Friday, and Petra has Saturday. Radar produces a schedule, which he hangs next to the staircase. Back in her room, Jesse has managed to get herself out of bed and is dragging herself across the hall. She eventually reaches the stairs and attempts to descend them, only to end up flat on her face at the bottom, in worse pain than she'd gotten from moving around in the first place.) Jesse: (pained) Ow... Lukas: Jesse, are you okay? C'mon. (He carries Jesse back to her room, then sits on a wool block to watch her. By this point, Jesse is sound asleep.) Ivor: (whispering) Pssst! Lukas! Lukas: (He looks in Ivor's direction.) Yeah? Ivor: Gather the others and come to my lab! I believe I can cure Jesse's disability! Lukas: Really? Ivor: Yes! (He disappears, and Lukas rounds up everyone in the lab.) I suppose you're all wondering why Lukas gathered you here. Petra: Does it have anything to do with Jesse? Ivor: Actually, yes. A special potion, brewed to a T, may just cure Jesse and bring her back to her normal self. Radar: If you don't mind my asking, sir, what kind of potion? Ivor: It requires ingredients from far and wide. Ingredients from the furthest of places. And I just so happen to have these ingredients in my lab. (He opens a chest, then looks inside, appearing alarmed.) What?! I thought I- (He facepalms.) Oh. I gave them to Harper. And she's travelling... Oh dear. Axel: Are you saying you can't help Jesse? Ivor: No! I can. I just need an Ender Pearl, redstone dust, sugar, and lava. Of course, I have plenty of lava. I just need three people to get the Ender Pearl, redstone, and sugar. Who volunteers? Petra: I can get the redstone, since I've got some pretty good mining chops. (She grins, and Lukas rolls his eyes.) Jay: Oooh, can I come? Petra: Aw, sure. (Jay breaks into a massive grin.) Axel: I got dibs on the Enderman. Olivia: There's some sugarcane in town I could harvest. Ivor: Wonderful. I suggest you all leave as soon as possible. Petra: C'mon, Jay. Let's go grab our pickaxes. (She and Jay get up and go upstairs, later returning with diamond pickaxes in hand.) Later, guys! Jay: Bye! (He notices Petra is already gone and runs after her, shutting the door behind him.) Axel: I'll go look for Endermen. Gotta be somewhere, right? Olivia: I'll go with you. (She and Axel leave, and Radar and Ivor go about their normal jobs, while Lukas goes to watch Jesse. Time skip to the evening. Radar is sleeping on the couch, and Axel and Olivia return. Axel holds up an Ender Pearl.) Axel: WE HAVE RE- (He notices Radar.) (whispering) Sorry. We have returned! Olivia: (She rolls her eyes.) C'mon, let's go. (She and Axel go to the lab.) Ivor! We found the Ender Pearl. Ivor: Wonderful. (He takes the pearl and puts it in a cauldron.) Now all we need is the- Petra: (She and Jay somehow appear behind Ivor. She is also holding a piece of redstone dust.) Got it! Do we have everything? Ivor: Yes. (He puts the items in a cauldron full of lava and stirs before pouring the hot mixture into a glass bottle.) All Jesse needs is a simple drop of this potion, and she will be fine. Petra: Awesome! I'm gonna go give this to Lukas. (She tears upstairs and into Jesse's room.) Hey, Lukas, check it out! (She gives Lukas the bottle.) Lukas: Awesome! (He starts gently shaking Jesse.) Jesse... Jesse... (Jesse wakes up and turns to face Lukas.) Here, drink this, okay? (Jesse opens her mouth just enough for Lukas to pour the potion into her mouth.) How do you feel? Jesse: I feel... Great! (She grabs Lukas in a kiss.) (And so, with Jesse cured and the Ender Dragon's soul forced out of her, the episode ends with Jesse, Petra, and Lukas talking and laughing.)